


What binds me to you

by delightfuls



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightfuls/pseuds/delightfuls
Summary: He knew love had been between Sabrina and the mortal, and still is some days, but he doesn’t know what love is. How does it come to fruition?
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	What binds me to you

**Author's Note:**

> set between daughter of chaos and season two of the show.

Being just friends with someone was not Nick Scratch’s _forté_. In fact it wasn’t even in his nature he comes to think of it. He has kissed,  _ fucked _ , dated or rather been with, almost every person he has come across. In all the years he has lived, he has never found a reason to question or change how he viewed being with another individual. He never questioned the emptiness he felt when the only connection he had with people were purely physical. 

_ No _ , he lived those years with joy, even though his hell bound soul asked for more than just flickers of desire and want.

But with Sabrina it was different he understood that much from the first day he saw her. Her curls just above her shoulders, her eyes begging to be seen and her lips a light shade of pink. Just  _ the right shade _ he thought. 

And he realized even more when she wasn’t charmed by his usual one liners. Usually Nick wouldn’t mind it, in fact he would’ve moved on by now, probably 30 times, but here he was on her bed.

Platonically, obviously. Being with her everyday, walking to school together. Shoulders brushing and eyes shining, he listened to her rambles and adventures thoughtfully, truthfully. 

The thing is; Nicholas Scratch was still learning what the mortal term  _ ‘platonic’ _ meant. It meant being close, speaking of concepts and things that were intimate and yet also mundane. It meant being physical but not in a sexual way. Despite how odd and foreign the concept was, Nick did not mind it. 

He did not mind being by her side, or seeing the sunset and sunrise in her eyes. He didn’t mind her little smile when he said something typical of a warlock. He didn’t frown when her hand brushed accidentally against his knuckles as they walked. Or dismiss her trusting him by putting her head on his shoulder whilst they were sitting on a tree’s branch and discussing about myths and legends. 

He did not mind being her friend, or a confidant of hers. The thought of being close to her, warmed his soul. In a way flames, spells could not. But a thought plagued his mind. Despite him accepting concepts such as ‘platonic’ he still did not understand love. 

He knew love had been between Sabrina and the mortal, and still is some days, but he doesn’t know what love is. How does it come to fruition? So he asks her. 

  
He’s sitting on her bed while she brings out books from her aunt Zelda’s room so they can work on their final winter project. 

His hands are sweaty and trembling against the little pillow of hers that he has on his lap, as she enters the room. She puts them on the bed and climbs next to him. 

“So this is all that I found...Honestly I think for tonight it’s enough.” She says as her fingers trace the edges of the books delicately. 

He swallows a bit before calling her name. She directs her gaze to him and smiles. “Yeah?” She says shifting, turning herself slightly towards him. Their knees now brushing. 

He looks down never being able to hold her gaze for too long, and coughs. “Tell me what it’s like to love.” He asks in a whisper. 

She seems taken aback. Her mouth opens and closes while her eyes soften. “Oh, well- she shifts a bit closer as if she were about to tell him a secret, it’s when you feel deep love for someone.” She says simply. 

And yet he is still confused. His confusion probably finds its way onto his facial expression because she rises to her knees and holds her fingers to her chin. He looks at her like an enigma. This girl, this half mortal, half witch, she is the answer and yet the question to all of his concerns, he thinks.

Her face suddenly lights up, like stars show themselves at night, he thinks as a smile blooms on his face. 

She sits back down on the bed and looks at him, “Love is when your vitals and the vitals of someone else are the same- Oh wait that’s not really the best way to put it _sorry_!” She says while stifling a laugh in her hand. 

He smiles, “Take your time ‘Brina, we have all night..” 

She looks at him, tilting her head to the side, “ _ C’mon _ .”

She rubs her knees looks at him hesitantly before asking for him to put out his hand. And without even questioning, he does.

She takes his hand slowly, her fingers entwining with his, before placing it on his chest. Her warmth passes through her hand onto his. While he has had his fair share of physical encounters, nothing compares to her hand pressing against his to his chest. His heart stops completely before starting faster than it has ever been. 

Flesh to flesh, blood pumping and bodies colliding, were what he used to think was the closest someone could be to another being, and yet this was beyond his comprehension, his understanding. He had never felt more entangled to someone. 

He is snapped out of his thoughts as her voice starts, “ _Love is_ , when two hearts beat for one and another, when the thought of the one and the same person is imprinted into your mind. It’s when your heart beats for them, and lives to see them one more day. It’s when you trust someone completely, when gazes mean _“I’m here for you”_ , when hands brushing means _“I support you”_ and when shoulders brushing meaning _“I’ll always be there for you.”_ Love is knowing when to stop and knowing when to begin again. Love is when you would do anything for them, for each other.” She ends. 

Her eyes seem to notice their continuous physical contact as she quickly drops her hand from his. She seems to be in a daze of old memories and he instantly regrets asking her. 

“Kind of like _you and me_ Spellman, huh?” He says to make her smile. And she does. Scoffing she nudges his shoulder, “Whatever helps you sleep at night Nicholas..” 

And from that day on, Nick realizes and notices that his heart beats and lives for only one person; Her. 

He  _ loves _ her. 

But she doesn’t need to know, he’ll  _ wait for her forever  _ if he has to, let her come on her own, he can wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the nabrina book club on twitter,


End file.
